Compositions
by AmaranthineSomnium
Summary: Some melodies attempt to elude a composer for eternity. But perhaps a certain young woman was all Edward really needed to complete his composition. Oneshot.


Author's Note: I'm not very good at this particular fandom when it comes to writing, but that is why we write, is it not? To improve? This is just something short I thought up while playing the piano one day. Though, I doubt I'll ever be as lucky as Edward. Some songs are neigh impossible to write…

Dislcaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, do you really think I'd be writing this poorly?

Compositions

He exhaled soundly as he seated himself slowly onto the bench. Quietly, tentatively he tested the peddles beneath his feet, followed by a slow and lithe run of his right hand across the ivory keys. The notes hung in the air, their perfect pitch causing him to smile slightly. Still smiling and closing his eyes, he allowed his hands to move across the keys at their own will, creating a beautifully haunting melody that he had played a million times before. _Méditation from Thaïs_ was one of Carlisle's favorites, and consequently his own. Personally, he had always found the opera a bit depressing. Athanaël, a faithful monk, had converted the courtesan, Thaïs to Catholicism, and Thaïs had become a nun Sadly, Athanaël realized too late that he was in love with Thaïs. Going to Thaïs, who was on her deathbed, and renouncing his vows Athanaël declared his love for Thaïs. But she would not break her vows, and Athanaël died alone, neither his love nor his faith to console him.With a confused smile, he realized that he was not quite sure why he considered this particular composition a favorite. Perhaps it was its theme, full of faith and hope… hope that love and God can conquer all…that God would forgive sin. With a wry smile and a rather cynical snort, he ended the piece. No, it was only because Carlisle found such pleasure in it.

He moved on then, to something lighter, something not quite so depressing. Esme's song, he recognized as his hands danced across the ivory and black. A light humming could be heard from another where Esme was busy dusting, and he couldn't help but smile. This song fit Esme perfectly—light and beautiful, with a slightly melancholy undertone that wasn't quite distinguishable beneath the melody.

As often happened when he was playing, Edward found his head cleared of the more plague-like worries that often beset him, replaced with only light and peaceful feelings. Jasper often complained that he should spend more time with his piano when he was depressed. "Oh stop mopping about, Edward. Go spend a few hours with your piano and then we can discuss this calmly." It often worked, too. But this particular playing session was rather different from the others. Lately he had been experiencing some very foreign emotions—no doubt having to do with the beautiful Bella Swan…and the luscious smell permeating from her. So the peace he found from playing today was…different, to say the least. Instead of focusing on that peace and intensifying it through song like he often did, Edward could only see a pair of wide brown eyes, sparkling with some strange emotion that he couldn't read.

It was only then that Edward realized he was no longer playing Esme's song, but rather a song he had never heard before. And yet…it seemed so familiar to him. The melody that had been hiding in every song he had ever loved, in every lullaby written upon his heart had suddenly been unlocked. Curiously, cautiously his hands moved to find the notes that only his heart remembered. He had heard about these moments—the one song that a composer had always been in search of suddenly released to create the one song that defined their soul. Their heart-song.

Confusion etched upon his face as he contemplated, not the song itself, but the pair of eyes, the small heart-shaped face that would not leave his head. It was then that he understood that this painfully sweet melody was not only his heart-song…but Bella's song. A lullaby, rather. Something between a memory and a dream…all that this young, bright eyed girl would be to him. So with a small smile, he continued the song, thinking only of its inspiration. How curious that it should be both Bella's and his at once. Perhaps Alice was right, perhaps Bella Swan was more than just another girl, perhaps there was something more to her than a silent mind and a beautiful scent. And so he weaved this thought into the song as well, all the wonderful things that he hoped for Bella, all the beautiful things life had to offer.

His hands uttered the final notes, slightly dissonant and almost foreign to the previous beauty, and he wondered why it had ended in such a way, when he was sure Bella's life, like her lullaby, should end so much more peacefully. Perhaps it was only because his heart-song was to end in agony…maybe it had nothing to do with Bella.

"That was beautiful, Edward," Esme said softly, placing a gentle hand on the side of the piano. Edward jumped slightly, surprised that he had been being watched. He had been so lost in thought…

"I don't believe I've ever heard you play with so much emotion," Esme continued, ignoring Edward's starting. "And I've certainly never heard that song before. Is it new?"

"Yes," Edward replied, looking inquisitively down at where his fingers lay frozen on the piano.

"What is it?" questioned Esme, looking as if the song would have moved her to tears, had she any to shed.

"It is a lullaby," stated Edward firmly. "Not the most complicated I've ever written…"

"But definitely the prettiest," Esme smiled. Edward looked up at her, unsure.

"You really think so?"

"It was like you were painting yourself for me in a new light…only there was something else."

"It isn't really my song…alone," said Edward, just as confused by his own words as Esme seemed to be.

"To whom else does it belong?" Esme asked slyly, as if she already knew the answer. Edward didn't answer, his eyes showing that he was far away. He excused himself quickly, and was gone, his finger brushing over a final note that hung in the air as it had in the beginning. Esme smiled after him and, looking back at the piano, gently stroked the keys. There was something special about every song that Edward wrote, but Esme had a feeling that this song was different. A lullaby, Edward had said. Edward's lullaby? No…she had a feeling about whom the melody truly belonged to. No doubt the same human Edward had just run off to see…smiling.

* * *

I know it isn't very good, but please tell me what you think anyway. I'm trying very hard, but this fandom is so elusive to me... 


End file.
